Beyblade meets soccer or the other way around!
by Wendymexia101
Summary: What happens when the characters from MFB and the characters from IN meet...a big mess and a warrior that tries to save both worlds behind her master back. Warning: Werewolves, soccer balls, and beyblades. Summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, so I brought together my two favorite animes... Inazuma Eleven and Metal Fight Beyblade! The idea just popped into my head while watching Inazuma Eleven. Hope you like it...well you better like it! I'm just kidding or am I?**

**Chaper 1**

"Hm, Ginga hagane from the beyblade world and Endou from the inazuma eleven world i wonder what would happen if I were to combine both worlds." A women with purple hair and violet colored eyes said.

"Might as well find out, Alpha!"

Soon a young girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes came up next to the older women.

"Yes, master?" Alpha asked.

"I'm sending you on a little mission, but you won't need your pack for this." The purple haired women said.

"Why?!" Alpha said in a shocked tone.

"I want to test you on how independent you are and because I wanna see what would happen if I combine both these worlds." Alpha's master said while holding two crystal orbs in her hands.

"Very well...master." Alpha said bowing to the women.

**In the Beyblade world**

"Hey, Ginga wannna battle!" A green haired boy asked.

"Why not, I wanna see how strong you've gotten." A red head said with a confident smile on his face.

Both boys ran to a near by bey dish and got their bey launchers out pionting them at each other.

But before they could start a girl appears out of no wear. She had black hair and sky blue eyes. She was holding two crystal orbs in both her hands and pushed both orbs together making the whole place glow in a blinding light.

"What's going on!" Ginga shouted trying to cover his eyes with his arms.

"Ginga!" Kenta shouted running over to Ginga.

**To Be Continued...I think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm continuing this crossover.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ginga! Wake up!" Kenta shouted at Ginga who was laying on the floor.

"What happened?" Ginga said all drowsy.

"I don't know, but I do know is that this place isn't Metal city." He said looking around.

"That's strange?" Ginga said.

"No, really? Being transported to another place by a girl, thats not strang at all." Kenta said.

"Hey, maybe if we find that girl she can tell us where we are." Ginga said.

"Or...maybe we can ask someone around here to tell us where we are." Kenta suggested.

"Fine, if you wanna do it the easy way." Ginga said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, now let's see...no one there...no one there either." Kenta said while looking around.

"Kenta, there's no one around...do you think this city is like one of those cities that were evacuated because of a virus that spread all over this place and turned everyone into killer zombies." Ginga said while shaking in fear.

"I doubt it, maybe this part of the city isin't so populated like other parts."Kenta said.

"I guess, but-" Ginga was cut off by Kenta.

"Look! There's people over there maybe we can ask them." Kenta said running to the people walking the streets.

"Kenta, wait up!" Ginga said while runnning after his small green haired firend.

**Somewhere else in the IE world**

"Well those two have gotten into this world with no problem. But we just need to find the rest of the people from the beyblade world." The purple haired women said.

"I'll go find them." Alpha said.

"No, for now stick to these two and keep an eye on them if they get into any trouble, especially with Aliea academy." The women said.

"Very welll then master." Alpha said as she left the older women alone.

**Back with Kenta and Ginga**

"Mister, do you know where we are?" Kenta asked a random guy walking the busy streets of the city.

"Well, your in Inazuma(I don't what the city is called so i'll stick to Inazuma)." The man said.

"Thank you mister." Kenta said.

"I never heard of Inazuma before, have you you?" Ginga said with a confused look on his face.

"No idea." Kenta said.

Both Ginga and Kenta were just standing there looking confused. They didn't even notice they were being watched.

**To be continued...**

**Me:Who was watching them?**

**Ginga and Kenta: Stalkees...-_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**So enjoy...**

**Chapter 3**

**IE world**

Walking the streets of Inazuma there was a young brunet with a bandanna around his forhead.

He was wearing a soccer uniform and goalie gloves(you guys know what his goalie uniform looks like if you've watched IE). He was minding his own business until...

"Ow! What the heck!?" The brunnet said as he landed on the pavement.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you." A boy with silver hair and hazel eyes said.

"Its okay, I've taken harder hits. The brunet said as he got up. " The names Endou Mamoru." He said as he steched his hand out.

"My names Tsubasa Otori." The other male said.

"Nice to meet you, are you new around here?"

"Yeah...kind of strange how I got hear though." Tsubasa said.

"Oh, well then welcome to Inazuma." Endou said spreading his arms.

"So this is were I am." The silvered hair male said looking around.

"Do you need any help? Are you looking for something or somewhere? The brunet asked.

"No, just looking around." Tsubasa said.

"Great, then you don't mind playing soccer, right?!" Endou asked.

"I guess not." Tsubasa agreed.

**Somewhere in the IE world**

"I guess pretty boy has finally met Endou." The purple haired women said.

"Master, we have finally found Kyouya from the beyblade world roaming the city." Alpha informed her master.

"I have also found one of the guys from the beyblade world and it seems that he has also met Endou." Alphas master said.

"I see, should I also keep an eye on Kyouya or leave him alone?" Alpha asked."How is Ginga and that other little boy?" The women asked.

"Very well, but it seems they haven't met any of the raimon team members or Aliea Academy members." Alpha informed her master.

"Stick with Ginga and Kenta I have a feeling that they might be the first ones to get in trouble. She said.

"As you wish master." Alpha said.

**With Ginga and Kenta**

I'm hungry! I need food in my tummy or else I'll die." Ginga complained.

"I guess we can eat now." Kenta said.

"Yes! I'll choose where we'll eat. Ginga said.

"Okay, so where do you want eat?" Kenta asked as he looked around the many restaurants.

"That one seemes fine" Ginga said as he pionted to a fast food resaurant that had a burger on top.

40 minutes later

"That was a good burger but I haad better." Ginga said he sipped the last of his soda.

"Now what do we do?' Kenta asked Ginga.

"We can find good bladers around here to battle us." Ginga suggested.

"Yeah, your right!" Kenta said.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry I had not updated but you know school and test. Also sorry it was R&R :)**


End file.
